Drowning
by RogueBHS
Summary: Post DoR Rogue/Remy. In the aftermath of DoR, with friends gone, can the X-men and BOM cope? Or will they drown in defeat and emotion? Chapter 12 Uploaded! FINISHED!
1. Drowning

Drowning  
Chapter 1 of 12   
"Drowning"  
By: RogueBHS

A/N: Basically, this is your typical Rogue/Remy Post-DoR. What's different? I'm including some comic aspects I think would develop the characters more. Such as? You'll have to read to find out. :) Other than that, there are a few 3rd season preview-items that are included. Such as the new civilian outfit for Rogue and Logan, and Logan's new uniform. I'll say now I have this weird tendency to over-do Rogue's accent and Remy's as well. SORRY! I'm Southern myself, but I love the accent when its used to taint every word. *shrug* Oh well. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"It struck without a warning, or did she just ignore the signs  
In those dark clouds forming behind her silver lines..."  
Garth Brooks "The Storm"

As Lance Alvers looked out the window of the Blackbird, he thought about the past week and the changes it had brought for everyone. For the Brotherhood, the return of Mystique, and the appearence of Wanda. Followed all too soon by the loss of Fred and from the looks of things, Pietro as well. As for the X-men, he didn't know how they were standing it. Their beloved Professor was missing, and four of their members were gone. Including Rogue. Sighing, Lance shifted in the seat, a mental picture of Rogue appearing as he thought of her.

She had been like a sister to the boys of the Brotherhood. Albeit a goth sister with one heck of a temper, but a sister nonetheless. He knew she wasn't overly close to anyone of the X-men. Well...maybe Kurt or Scott...or maybe even his own pretty Kitty, but that was it. He had had the chance to ask her about life there once, and even witness how they treated her at the mansion. To say the least it riled him. She covered herself from head to toe, not for own safety as everyone thought, but for the safety of everyone around her. But still every last one of those who lived at the mansion would flinch if she got too near.

As Kitty took a seat next to him, he looked over at her. She had tearstains on her cheeks, and her nose was red from blowing it. Of all the X-men, it almost seemed as if she had lost the most. Evan was a good friend. Rogue, a roommate who cared more than she'd ever show. Beast, a teacher and a friend, and the Wolverine. His nickname, "half-pint," sometimes annoyed her, but right now? Lance knew she'd give anything to hear him say it in that gruff voice of his.

But as he looked around the plane, he knew the others had lost too. The normally hyper Toad was sitting near the back, a few stray tears sliding down dirty cheeks. Fred and Pietro had been two of his best, and only friends. Now they were gone. Scott sat near the front, Jean in the seat next to him. Their hands were locked, but neither was speaking. Like everyone else, their gazes were off in space as they thought about the day. For Mystique? He didn't think she really cared much about the cost. As far as Lance was concerned, the woman had a heart of ice. If only he knew...

* * *

"She's finding out the answers don't change nothing at all  
Its time that she stopped searching for who's to blame or what went wrong  
The only thing for certain is he's gone, she's gotta move on..."  
Garth Brooks, "The Storm" 

Magneto had betrayed her once. Today made twice. Mystique lived on the rule "three strikes and you're out." But for Magneto? She'd shorten his chances to two. Rogue was the closest thing to a family she might ever have. Rogue had been warming up to her alias, Risty, and Mystique had thrived on it. Getting to spend time with her much-loved daughter was like the heaven she had never been allowed before. Now Rogue was captured by that maniac, Trask. Kurt, she knew, loved his foster family too much to ever accept Mystique as his mother. Deep down, that hurt more than anyone could know. 

Mystique had always been a planner, one who looked to the future. But right now? She was a dweller. Thinking of everything she could've, should've, would've done if she knew how things would be right now. Destiny had warned her about Magneto. The woman had some idea of how far Magneto would go to achieve his goal, but not even the precog had guessed this would happen. 

* * *

"Someday days just roll on by without a gray cloud in the sky  
She keeps telling herself, "I will make it on my own..."  
Garth Brooks, "The Storm"

Jean sighed heavily, the day taking its toll on her mind. She had never been overly close to any of those captured, with the exception of the Professor. Mr. McCoy and Mr. Logan were teachers and mentors, not friends. Evan and Fred were simply another set of people she knew. Jean may be friendly, but there were few she considered her true friends. Scott and the professor were the two main of that group.

Then, of course, there was Rogue. There was something about the goth Sophomore that Jean just couldn't understand. Jean had never been anything but friendly to the Rogue, but yet the goth snubbed Jean as if she had done something horrible. Was it because Jean had a, basically, picture-perfect life? No. Scott insisted Rogue wasn't that shallow or heartless. That was something that bugged the red-head to no end. Rogue would allow Scott to get close, but seemingly no one else. Even Risty had been kept at a slight distance, though the Brit probably didn't realize it.

Why Scott? Jean had heard most of what happened when Rogue and Scott were on the geology trip, but not all. They, she supposed, must have shared **something** that made Rogue let Scott get close. With another sigh, Jean settled further into her seat and let her thoughts run astray. 

* * *

"She's drowning in emotion and she cannot reach the shore  
She's alive but can she survive the storm..."  
Garth Brooks, "The Storm" 

Storm glanced over her shoulder at the others, her face as calm as ever. Inside though, her emotions were threatening to cause an all out weather-hazard. Mystique. Goddess. How Storm would love to kill her. No. The X-men don't kill. Either way, the thought was something to keep Ororo's mind off of the losses. Mystique refused to say where the professor was, only that he was safe, and would remain so because Magneto had no clue as to his whereabouts. That was a very small consellation at best. 

The fact that Evan had been captured almost caused Ororo to live up to her namesake and give the humans a true reason to fear mutants. But at the same time, there were many other students who hadn't been captured...ones that needed her to be the calm, motherly Ororo they were used to. Kitty, for example, had taken the copilot seat for a while, just to be near the weather-witch. A fact that caused Storm to keep a tighter reign on her emotions. There would be a time for battle later, she reminded herself. For now? She, like the others, was all but drowning in emotions...

* * *

A/N: OK, so how was it? Horrible? Awesome? Decent? PLEASE tell me. I tried to get three totally different mutants to give a point of view just for a starter. Let me know if I should continue this or not! :) 


	2. Like Quicksand

Drowning  
Chapter 2 of 12  
"Like Quicksand"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: This story was pretty nicely recieved (considering how few reviews my comic-verse stories have), and everyone who reviewed asked me to continue. So, here's chapter 2 of Drowning. The title comes from a quote from "The Replacements." If you haven't seen it, you should. On with the story though!

* * *

"You're playing. And you think everything is going fine, then one thing goes wrong. Then another. And another. And before you know it, you're in over your head. Like quicksand."   
Keanu Reeves, quote from "The Replacements" 

Rogue flinched as the lights came on, her eyes having become rather accustomed to the dark after being locked in it for nearly 3 days straight. She couldn't voice her objection though. She hadn't seen any drinkable fluids for around 14 hours, and her throat was drier than sandpaper. Looking over at Evan, she couldn't help but flinch. The bone growths his mutation caused required him to drink milk by the gallon, yet all they had seen here was, at best, a few sips of water. The growths were becoming drier and drier, causing them to chip at the slightest bump. Evan's body was covered in little scratches from the chipped off pieces, and looked past miserable..

If she could, she would have railed these monsters until they gave him milk just to shut her up. Speaking of miserable, her eyes fell upon Logan...the once feral Wolverine. But not now. The "doctors" had tested his healing ability over and over. Even from her cell over half the building away she could hear his yells as they all but killed him. She didn't dare think of what they'd do to her once they discovered her mutation. Even Fred had been put through test after test after test. The minimal amounts of food they were given weren't nearly enough for the large boy, and when he had first dared to ask for more...Rogue forced herself to forget. Ever since then, she had given him what she couldn't eat of her own. Hunger wasn't something she felt right then. The need to be free was. There was one problem bigger than the way to get out though. She couldn't...no. She **wouldn't**. She wouldn't leave them even if she had a chance to get out. It was completely and utterly crazy, sure. But then again...who ever accused the Rogue of being completely sane either? 

* * *

Somewhere outside the building where Fred, Evan, Logan and Rogue wwere being held, a pair of glowing eyes watched everything. Paying particular attention to the guards and their shifts, paths, etc., the figure grinned. This would be too easy....

* * *

Pietro ran in circles, quite literally, trying to burn of the energy his rage had built up. He paid no heed to the Russian muscle-man standing off to the side lifting 20 ton weights with ease. The Russian was by no means overly talkative, a fact that allowed Pietro too much time to dwell on what his father...no...that **monster** had forced him to do.

He knew Lance was probably cursing him...and Wanda too. Wait. Wanda had already cursed him. Twice. Once when they first met, and again that day. Sighing, the speedster took no notice that he had the full attention of the Russian, Colossus. Wanda. God, how she must hate him even more than ever. She had been right about their father. The fact that he had betrayed her again hurt more than anything he had ever felt. Thinking of his goth sister brought to mind another goth. This one with greenish-gray eyes, auburn hair and a rather unusual set of white bangs. Rogue. Just the thought of her being trapped by Trask was enough to set him off again. Pietro was about to set off again when a heavy hand settled on his shoulder, startling him. When he looked up, it was the dark eyes of Colossus who were looking down at him. He said nothing, just pointed to the door where the forboding figure of Magneto stood. Shruging off the Russian's heavy hand, Pietro's blue eyes met those of his father. If Magneto wasn't one of the more powerful mutants on earth, Pietro might have angered him to the point Magneto would give him a valid reason to run and find the remaining X-geeks...X-men so they could hurt his father as he had been hurt. But no. To anger Magneto was foolish. So for now, Pietro would have to wait for the right time to slip out of the choke-hold his father had on his life. 

* * *

From the darkness behind Magneto, a pair of beedy black eyes watched. While he may not be overly bright, Sabretooth wasn't stupid by any means. Magneto had promised him a worth-while fight with the Wolverine, but hadn't delivered. No real surprise there. Sabretooth knew that Magneto thought of no one but himself. That was why Sabretooth was there. He had the muscle and willingness to shed blood that Magneto didn't. That's not to say that Magneto wouldn't kill. He would if necessary. But he hated to do so when someone else could do it. This way, he was blameless.

Even this knowledge didn't keep Sabretooth from staying at the master of magnetism's side. He loved a good fight, and that was something Magneto's enemies could usually deliver. If nothing else...he loved to hear them scream as he tore into them. His bloodlust disgusted Pietro, but delighted one of the new boys, St. John. Teenagers. It was beyond Sabretooth's comprehension as to why all these stupid **boys** were needed for the fighting. Sure, Pyro's flame controlling ability could come in hand...as could Colossus's brute strength and Gambit's charm and kinetic charging, but still...the Sabretooth didn't need some kid to watch **his** back. 

* * *

Everything around her was becoming hazy no matter how hard she fought. The sedative they had given her was working over time, and Rogue didn't like it one bit. Quicksand. That's what it felt like, quicksand. The harder she fought, the deeper under the sedative's effects she fell. Like quicksand. Squinting as the medicine finally pulled her to the point of unconciousness, she idilly wondered who that shadowed figure was by the window...

* * *

Alright. Review, Review, Review! PLEASE! Hope this was as good as the 5 who reviewed last time said the first chapter was! :)


	3. Bother

Drowning  
Chapter 3 of 12  
"Bother"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: I don't know what the teens call Storm since she's not used much, so I'm using a few of her nicknames from the comics, as well as nicknames for other characters from the comics. I have no idea where the X-men would go after DOR, much less what month it occured in, so I'm going with my home state, Texas for the place, and April for the month since the Christmas episode is pretty recent in the Evo-X-men time frame. But other than that, here's chpater 3 of Drowning:

* * *

_ "I wish I was to dead to cry, self affliction-faze.  
Stone's to throw at my creator, masacre to which I cater.  
You don't need to bother. I don't don't need to breath.   
I'll keep slipping farther.  
Once I hold on, I won't let till it bleeds."  
_ **_Corey Taylor "Bother"_**

"Kitty, would you mind sharing a room with Tabitha and Jean?"

Storm's voice brought the one spoken to out of her thoughts and back to the real world. "Oh...sure 'Roro. That's fine."

The weather-goddess looked at the young X-woman, then walked over, placing her hand on Kitty's shoulder. "We all miss them, kitten, but we will get them back safely."

Kitty looked up at Ororo, then just nodded. If Storm hadn't been standing so close, she wouldn't have heard what Kitty said as she turned back around to look out over the area where they would be staying. "We _have_ to get them back...we just have to."

* * *

_ "Wish I was to dead to care, if indeed I cared at all.   
Never a voice to protest, so you fed me to digest.   
I wish I had reason. My flaws are open season.   
For this I gave up trying.. One good turn deserves my dying.   
You don't need to bother. I don't need to breath.   
I'll keep slipping farther.   
Once I hold on, I won't let go till it bleeds."  
_ **_Corey Taylor "Bother"_**

There was a clanging of instruments as Trask stumbled back in disgust, wiping the spit off of his face with a hankercheif. "You impudent brat. I asked you a question and I want it answered **now**!"

A pair of defiant green-gray eyes looked back at him, seemingly glowing with a raging fire. "An' Ah said not until ya give Evan somethin' t' atleast ease th' damn pain!"

*Smack!*

Logan let out a growl and tugged at his bonds. "Ya hit her again Doc an' you'll be th' first one I slash when I get loose."

Trask's laugh caused a slight tremor of fear to run through Rogue's bones, then his evil eyes focused on her. "Answer me, mutie, or your friend will die...slowly." 

"Ya wanna know mah power?" She narrowed her eyes. "Ya'll have t' find out for yourself. Come ovah heah and touch me. Then we'll see if ya feel up t' killin' anyone t'day."

Rogue didn't want Trask in her head by any means, but her only hope was to drain him to the point he couldn't order any of them killed or hurt worse. When the 'doctor' moved forward, taking off the medical gloves he had been wearing, he remembered none of his staff had touched her bare skin during the whole time she was here. What power did her pale skin harbor? He realized all too late he didn't want to find out. But the pull of his psyche into her mind started at the second his hand touched her bare arm. The murderous look in her eyes showed she knew she had tricked him. He tried to speak, but he was too weak...much too weak.

Doctors and scientists rushed forward to catch him as he fell away from her. Only her friends saw the struggle on her face as she forced Trask's psyche to the back of her mind, ensuring she kept control for now. 

* * *

_ "You don't need to bother. I don't need to be.  
I'll keep slipping father. Once I hold on,   
I'll never live down my deceit."_   
**_Corey Taylor "Bother"_**

Mystique looked around the room she was having to share with Storm in disgust. The room was of good size like the rest of the lake-side house, but the mere fact she had to share with Storm grated on her nerves. Turning, she looked at the white-haired woman, anger plain on her face. "Why on earth must I room with YOU of all people?"

Storm moved past Mystique, answering in her ever-calm way. "None of the students were overly willing to room with you, and I'm not sure that if I gave you your own room that you would stay here. There is no way I will risk these children's safety by risking the prospect of you running off to Magneto."

Mystique grabbed Storm's arm, surprising Storm as she spun her to face her. "Listen to me, you weather-witch. I owe that man nothing anymore. He betrayed me twice, and I will _not_ allow it to happen a third time. I lost my son because of him, and now, I risk loosing my..." Mystique cut off before she could say it...the mere thought of her daughter trapped by Trask being too disturbing. Storm pressed the subject, wanting to know. "Your what, Mystique? As far as I know, you have no other relatives or children." Then it struck her. Gasping, Ororo gently asked, "She's your daughter isn't she?"

Sighing heavily, Mystique dropped to the bed, her head in her hands. She stayed like that until Ororo put her hand on the shape-shifter's shoulder. Looking up, Ororo was surprised when she saw the tears in those pupil-less yellow eyes. "I knew what Magneto would do to her if I left kept her with me, and what happened to Kurt only confirmed it. Before I ever went to live with that monster, I left Rogue with a good friend, Irene. When I left Rogue there, she warned me about Magneto. She told me he would cause me nothing but pain..."

Confused, Storm sat down by Mystique. "How would she know all of this?"

"Irene is a precognative mutant. She can see the future. One of her visions warned us... her of Rogue's power. She called me the night Rogue's powers were to activate because she had forseen Rogue touching that boy at the dance."

Ororo said nothing. For once, her words of comfort were lost and she had no idea how to respond to such a revelation. Rogue...Mystique. Dear god. If Rogue was hurt because of Trask...Storm just knew that there would be blood spilled.

* * *

A/N: that's it for now. I must say I LOVE EVO FAN FIC READERS! Ok, not like that, but I've written 3 Comic-Rogue centric fan fictions and for my 20 chapter story, there are 7 reviews. You guys review and I appreciate it SO MUCH! :) Look for chapter 4 soon!


	4. Breathing You In

Drowning  
Chapter 4 of 12  
"Breathing You In"  
By: RogueBHS 

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 4. Hope you like! Thanks to "Carrie" for the band name!

* * *

_ "Its been so long since you went away  
And I know things will never be the same  
I'll break it all down so it won't show too clear  
But all the while I'm wishing you were here."** "Breathing You In" By Sevenchannels**_

Tabitha plopped rather uncerimoniously onto the soft-looking bed she had claimed as her own. After a brief look around outside, she and Amara had concluded they couldn't be further away from civilization if they tried. But for a change, the lack of people didn't bother Tabby. It had been one hell of a day, and it didn't seem to be ready to end. Glancing up when the door to the room opened, she remembered she wasn't the only one who wasn't their normal, hyper self that day. Kitty seemed so down it was as if nothing could cheer her up again. As Jean walked in behind the Indiana-born valley-girl, Tabitha had to admit she was surprised to see that Jean had obviously been crying.

Getting Kitty's attention, Tabby patted the spot next to her on the bed. When the brunette took a seat, Tabby put a friendly arm around her. Jean took a seat on the other side of Kitty without asking Tabitha's permission, but she didn't care, not right now. "Come on, Kitty. Its like Storm said...we'll get them back."

Jean nodded in agreement, silently hoping it would be sooner than later. "Don't worry about it right now Kitty. All of them are strong, and for all we know, they've already broken out and are safe."

Kitty sniffled, trying not to cry again and looked up at the redhead, then to the blonde. "You guys are right...but...I still miss them."

Jean looked at Tabitha over Kitty's head as she gave the younger girl a hug. "We all do Kitty. We all do." 

* * *

_"In my dreams I can see and feel your face  
But next to me sets an empty space   
Sometimes life doesn't make any sense to me  
I need some time to heal and some space to breathe"  
**"Breathing You In" By Sevenchannels**_

Scott let out a heavy breath, then glanced behind him as Lance tossed a bag on the other bed in the room. The two seniors had actually volunteered to share a room with eachother, which was a bit of a surprise. But in reality, the two had a reason for it. They were the leaders of their teams, and both had lost members they cared about. Including a mutual friend...Rogue.

As Lance had put it, Rogue was the original Brotherhood-girl, and she would always have a place with them if she wanted it. Both Scott and Lance thought of the younger Goth girl as a sister, and a close friend with whom they could share secrets. With Lance, Rogue was a tough- girl, but he knew that she had a soft-side. It showed in the way she put up with the younger students at Xavier's, especially Jamie.

Scott knew the soft side better than Lance, which would've surprised both boys. Scott had seen her ruffle Jamie's hair and smile at him when she thought no one was looking. Because of it, Jamie adored Rogue in return. Shifting his thoughts away from Rogue, Cyclops started unpacking with his back to Lance, only looking up when their other roommate, Kurt, entered.

It was no surprise to see that Kurt had been crying as well. While he may be a goofball, Scott understood that he was sensitive about his appearence and had been close to the X-men who had been taken, as they all were.

All three turned when they noticed Ororo in the doorway. "Is something wrong, Storm?"

Storm turned her gaze to look at Scott, and shook her head. "No. Nothing is wrong, but once everyone is settled, Mystique has agreed to tell us all of what she knows. I would prefer it if everyone is present for this."

Lance nodded. "If the blue-bitch is gonna spill, I'll be there."

Ororo fixed her eyes on Lance. "I beg your pardon?"

Lance had the curtisy to look sheepish. "Sorry. I meant to say Mystique."

Shaking her head, Storm forced a smile. "I'm sure you did."

* * *

_"I'm Breathing you in and i'm breathing you out  
I'm breathing you in and I'm breathing you out  
I'm breathing you in and I'm breathing you out  
I'm breathing you in and I'm breathing you out  
I'm breathing you in ohh yeah...  
As I lay on the floor and I wonder why  
The question lingers why did you die  
I thank god for you and the memories  
But I still wish you were here with me"  
**"Breathing You In" By Sevenchannels**_

Red glowing eyes burned brighter as a young woman's scream ripped through the hallways of the building. It had been easy to get inside, for the security was inadiquate at best. Now for the hard part though. To his left, the dark figure noticed a row of cages, like those one might put a large animal in. The glowing eyes allowed for excelent night vision, and thus the figure could see the contents of the cages.

One was filled almost to over-flowing with a mammoth of a young man who was quite obviously sedated. Another contained a smaller young man with dark skin that was scratched something awful; he was sedated as well. But if the rattling of the bars of the next cage was any indication, its prisoner wasn't sedated. The growling sent shivers up the young Cajun's spine as he peered into the last cage were a pair of dark eyes looked back at him with venom.

The rattling of the other cage stopped, and a low growling voice spoke. "What are ya doin' here boy? Tryin' t' make things worse?"

Logan saw the mutant boy shake his head. "Non. I be tryin' t' get you outta 'ere mon ami." Looking in the next cage, he realized the main one he had hoped to rescue wasn't there. "Where's de girl?"

"They took 'er. It was her who screamed, damn them."

The glow of the red eyes took on a dangerous gleam as the young mutant put his hands on the bars, heating them to the point the metal was flexible and bent under his above average strength. "'Ere we go. You get de other's out, eh? I get de girl an' meet you outside."

Logan raised an eyebrow at the Cajun. "An' why should I trust you, kid?"

"Cause you don' 'ave much of a choice. De femme be in good hands, dat I promise."

As he slashed through the bars of Beast's cage, Logan growled lowly, not liking this. "You bring her back in one piece, or you'll be in a million."

"If I don' get her t' you in one piece, den I let you make a million of me, and den some."

Logan got no chance to respond, because the Cajun was running silently towards the labs and Rogue. 

* * *

_ "Don't run away and I'll pray for the strength to  
The strength to carry on  
Cause I'm breathing you in and I'm breathing you out  
I still feel you though you're gone..."  
**"Breathing You In" By Sevenchannels**_

Rogue blinked against the lights as she came to. She felt different, and not necessarily in a good way. The smile on Trask's face only made her feel worse.

"And how are you feeling, brat?"

Those stormy green-gray eyes seemed more vibrant as she looked up at him. "What did ya do t' meh?"

Trask pointed to the other table, only one and a half feet away from Rogue on her left, and Rogue screamed. A once lively blonde, who couldn't have been much older than Rogue herself, lay there, quite pale, and quite dead. Looking back up at Trask, Rogue's voice quivered as she spoke. "How...how could ya? She's no oldah than meh!"

"Younger by roughly a year I imagine, actually." Trask smirked in satisfaction, not knowing of the young blonde's powers. "You, my dear, are now officially a murderess."

The Cajun voice from the door caught him unaware, and sent Trask stumbling in surprise.

"Leave de femme alone, mon ami. Otherwise you pay de price."

Realizing he had been scared by a boy, Trask's face hardened. "How did you get in here, you..." Those eyes on the boy weren't human, Trask realized, and paled. The boy looked a bit like a demon, for his eyes were a burning red on an opaque black iris that stretched past the norm into the whites of his eyes. He moved like one too, and quickly, startling doctors as he knocked them upside the head with a bo-staff that came from nowhere.

Trask's voice was weak and shaky when he met those demon eyes again. "What...who are you?"

The teen boy grinned, leaning on his bo-staff which was planted firmly in a doctor's stomach at the moment to keep him from moving. "De name's Gambit..." A card, the ace of spades, appeared in the teen's hand as mysteriously as the bo-staff had. Without warning, the card began to glow a color somewhere between pink and red, terrifying the doctors in the lab to scattering. "Remember it." The card landed at Trask's feet as the Cajun threw it with a lazy, but amazingly accuracy.

Trask, unfortunately for him, didn't have the sense the doctors he had hired did, and stayed where he was, looking at Gambit in shock. The *boom* sent Trask flying backwards, away from the metal slab Rogue was on. While Trask's scream was still hanging in the air, Gambit moved towards Rogue, and nearly stopped dead when he saw the fear in her green-gray eyes. Retracting the staff and placing it in a pocket in the well-worn brown trenchcoat he was wearing, he held up his hands in a surrender-type gesture. "Don' worry, chere. Gambit jus' tryin' t' 'elp you, eh?" 

The girl was obviously unsure, but she spoke, softly. "Help? Ah...Ah thought ya was part o' Magneto's team...th' enemy."

Surprised by the accent, he shruged. "Dat be up t' you, ma belle chere. But your friends already be free, an' I promised de short, hairy one dat I bring you to 'im."

"You...ya set 'em free too?" At Gambit's nod, Rogue bit her lower lip. "Think ya could do somethin' bout these bonds then, Cajun?"

Grinning, the 'Cajun' nodded, then used the same heating trick he had used on Logan's cage at the base of the bonds where they connected to the table. "Dere you go, chere."

"Why do ya keep callin' meh 'chere'?"

He shrugged again, watching as she pulled her arms and legs out of the bonds. "I don' know any ot'er name t' call la belle femme."

"Rogue." At his curious look, she repeated. "Rogue. Ya c'n call meh Rogue."

"Rogue? What kind of name dat be, eh?"

"Ah suppose ya think 'Gambit' is bettah Swamp Rat?"

He grinned at the nickname "swamp rat." "De name's Remy, chere. Remy LeBeau." 

* * *

A/N: Yeah! I did it! Chapter 4 is finished! WAHOO! One quick question to the other authors on FanFiction.net...do you agree a few of the new "rules" are a bit much? Ok, just had to ask. Anyway, I'm going to TRY to finish up 2 more chapters of my comic-verse X-men story, "Looking Through Your Eyes" before I do another of Drowning. So wish me luck!


	5. Papercut

Drowning  
Chapter 5 of 12  
"Papercut"  
by: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: Remy is fashioned closer to his comic-counterpart than whatever the Evo version may turn out to be like. As with Rogue, I tend to over-do his accent, and use too much French. Sorry! Whenever I use French, I will be sure to include a translation at the end of the chapter. The lyrics to "Papercut" by Linkin Park are from the revised version used on the "Reanimation" CD. The "Reanimated" version of "Papercut" is remixed by Cheap Shot and Jubacca, and also features Rasco and Planet Asia's vocals. This is going to be one LONG chapter, so I hope you have food and drink nearby and what not! LOL. Just kidding. Thank the lord for "Day Of Recovery" airing before I wrote this chapter. Now I can bring the Prof back easier! Hehe.

**_Bold Italic text= LINKIN PARK (text)= background LP_** Italic text= Rasco & Planet Asia

* * *

_** "Why does it feel like night today  
Something here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia is all I got left**_

I don't know what stressed me first  
I thought the preasure was fading  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head"

Remy noticed Rogue's pause as they made their way through the woods outside of the building she and her friends had been held in. Turning, he studied her as he might a complicated alarm system that was puzzling him. He could see clearly that, even in the darkness of night, her green-gray eyes seemed brighter than the first time he had met her. Her skin seemed more resiliant, and her entire figure seemed to be slightly different in a way he couldn't define.

Rogue lifted a hand to her head as if a headache was troubling her. It was a headache alright, but not the kind that could be fixed with asprin. The younger girl they had made her absorb was all but screaming inside of Rogue's head, making it throb with the intensity of a migraine or worse. All she wanted to do was hit her head against something until the girl quieted.

But that plan of action only ended in a busted rock and Remy staring at her in shock. Rogue stared at what had been a fairly good sized bolder, her eyes wide. The former boulder was now in dust, dirt, gravel, and pebble sized pieces for the most part, with a few slightly larger chunks here and there.

Acting as if she hadn't just broken a rock with her forehead, Remy carefully brushed a few chunks out of her hair, causing her to flinch. Before he could question her on the movement, Logan and the others joined them. Hank had an injured Evan in his arms, and Fred seemed rather drowsy, but other than that, they were alright. That fact came as an immense relief to Rogue. Logan looked at the broken rock, then at Rogue and the Cajun. Raising an eyebrow, his eyes wondered who on earth they had made Rogue absorb. The Cajun didn't have the strength to do something like that, and neither did Rogue normally. Passing it off for now, he pointed to what Rogue identified to be the west and mentioned a cave or some-such in that area.

During the brief period Rogue had been with Mystique, she had begun training to be the woman's protege. Rogue had never divulged that information to the others, but she suspected Xavier and Logan knew anyway. The young girl Rogue had been forced to absorb, despite her young age, had been a government agent. Now, Rogue had memories of stealth training that only expanded on the knowledge Mystique had given her. Logan had trained Rogue in hand to hand combat like he did none of the others since her powers brought such pain to her mental state. But now? Rogue had a sinking feeling she wouldn't need that training as badly as before.

Logan finally spoke when Rogue started floating a few feet off of the ground, causing him to have to look up to her. "Alright stripes, what's goin' on here?"

Rogue averted her gaze, letting her bangs hide the guilty tears that threatened. Softly, she mumbled something about being forced to absorb somebody. Logan's low growl testified to the fact he didn't like it in the least, but then he asked another question. "How long ya got th' powers for kid?"

Xavier had worked out an approximate 1-60 ratio for Rogue's powers, but Rogue had no idea how long the contact lasted when she had touched the younger girl. Shrugging, she looked up at him. "Ah dunno. Ah kinda lost conciousness aftah a sort while." Noticing Logan wanted a more in depth answer now, she gave it. "Th' transfah happened fastah than normal...like somethin' was wrong...or different."

Hank handed Evan to Logan, and walked to Rogue. While Logan had spoken, Beast had been studying her, and had noticed the same changes Remy did only a few minutes before. He reached out to grip her forearm in a test of the muscle, but Rogue grabbed his wrist with a higher level of strength than even he posessed. His blue eyes wide, he cleared his throat. "Well, we can add super-strength to your list of temporary powers. Mind letting go of my wrist, Rogue?"

Rogue did so, then decided to add Trask's comment. "Aftah th' transfah was done an' Ah woke up, Trask said Ah was a murderer." Logan, Hank and Remy's eyebrow's shot up. "Th' girl they made me absorb...she wasn't alive. That much Ah know for sure, even if Ah ain't a doctah."

Logan and Hank glanced at each other. Xavier had once voiced that Rogue could quite possibly kill if she held on for long enough, but the time had never dared to be tested on someone else. Now, her ability took on a more serious question. If she did kill with a long enough touch, did she keep the powers permanetly? Only time would tell it seemed.

Rogue settled herself to the ground, borrowing the knowledge of how to control the powers she now had. Glancing towards the compound they had been held in, Rogue's face paled as yet another power "spoke up" warning her of immpending danger. Looking to the others, she floated off the ground an inch or two again. "We need t' get outta heah..._now_."

Logan sniffed the air, then nodded in agreement. Handing Evan back over to Hank, he pointed towards the west again. "You guys head that way. Stripes and I'll take the rear to make sure nobody catches up."

Logan noted the Cajun's reluctance to leave Rogue, but when she fixed him with a pointed glare, he turned and started jogging off after Hank and Fred. Glancing to Rogue, he noticed she had started floating backwards towards the edge of the woods. He started moving quietly towards the edge as well, sniffing the air to see how close the guards of the compound were. Realizing they were within firing distance, he went into a full fledged run after the others, hoping Rogue would follow. She did, and quietly. He almost didn't know she was there, only a few feet behind him.

Her breathing was almost silent, and the new-found ability of flight made no noise that a tree wouldn't make moving in the wind. Even her heart seemed to have quieted down, knowing the danger that could befall them if they were found. Logan was suddenly very proud of her, for the breathing trick was one he himself had taught her. Looking back, he suddenly realized she was gone. He didn't bother to look around for Rogue, knowing she couldn't have been caught without him knowing it. Her scent was still near, but he couldn't tell where exactly it was coming from.

Above, hidden by the foliage of the trees, Rogue flew quietly. It was amazing the monuverability she had in flight. With ease, she wove a complex pattern in the branches of the trees, staying behind Logan a good 8 feet at least. When the guards got too close to him for her liking, she dipped down, and landed right in front of the guards, causing them to halt.

None of them had expected to come face to face with a _girl_. And a pretty one at that...in a Goth sort of way of course. The fiery glint to her eyes showed they weren't getting past her to the others without a fight. Their mothers may have told them to never hit a girl, but in this case, they were rather sure that "mommy" wouldn't mind. Without warning, they started firing at her, bullets zooming at her chest and abdomen. In shock, they watched as the bullets simply fell to the ground after hitting her. With purpose, she strode forward, causing a few to step away from her.

Reaching out, she grabbed 2 of the guns, earning her a few more steps back from the guards. As if the guns were nothing but clay, she bent the two then threw them to her right, into the woods. Gulping, the guards turned, bursting into a run back to the compound, deciding the mutants could be allowed to leave while _she_ was guarding them. 

Rogue turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking behind her, she saw it was Logan. He said nothing, just started turning her back to the west, and the others. Silently, she took to the air again, and startled Logan when she picked him up under the arms and started flying ahead. She carried his heavier weight as if it was nothing, attesting to the amount of strength the person she had absorbed gave her. Staying quiet, Logan simply did his best to keep from doing something that would make her drop him to the ground.

* * *

_**"Like a face that I hold inside  
Face that awakes when I close my eyes  
Face that'll watch everytime I lie  
Face that laughs everytime I fall**_

It watches everything  
So no doubt when its time to sink or swim  
But the face inside is here in me  
Right beneath my skin

Its like a parnoid lookin over my back  
Its like a whirlwind inside of my head  
Its like I can't stop what I'm feelin within  
Its like the face is trapped beneath my skin"

Jean looked up in surprise when she saw a figure land outside the window. The only flying mutant she knew herself was Ororo, although there was the ever mysterious "Angel" Rogue and Scott had met. But she had seen no sign of wings. Curious, she walked to the window, and was shocked to see the auburn and white hair of Rogue. Turning, Jean ran to the main hall, noticing Scott was about to open the door. When he did, his jaw might as well have hit the floor.

"R...Ro...Rogue?" The stutter seemed to amuse the one spoken to, but she nodded anyway. "How did you get here?"

Rogue used her power of flight to float a few feet off of the ground, earning her another look of pure shock from both Jean and Scott. Shrugging it off, she lowered her feet back to the ground. "Look, th' othahs are still back in New York. Evan's banged up pretty bad, but everyone else is alright considerin'." She paused, as if debating whether to include more information or not. She must have decided yes, because she continued. "Ya remembah that guy... th' one with th' explodin' cards that we fought?" At Scott's nod, she spoke again. "He's th' one that got us out. When Ah left, he was still with th othahs, and sorta keepin an eye out for anyone who might o' followed us. Ah need...no. We need somebody t' get th' helicoptah or plane t' where they are."

Scott took a moment to digest this knowledge, then nodded. "I'll go tell Storm."

He left, Jean hot on his heels. Only moments later, the others, both X-men and Brotherhood were running or walking to the front door. Rogue was still standing outside, but she turned and looked back inside at the commotion approaching. Ororo moved her way through the students, and smiled at Rogue. "I'm glad you managed to get out, Rogue. We were trying to devise a way to release you just now, actually."

Rogue shrugged lightly, then gave a hint of a grin. "Obviously I don' need rescued. But th' othahs...Ah cain't get 'em all heah mahself."

That brought a frown to the weather-goddess' face as a thought crossed her mind. "How _ did_ you get here in the first place?"

Rogue grinned and walked outside a few feet, and the others followed. Without a warning, she started to float a few feet off of the ground, as she had done for Scott's benefit. The gasps of shock didn't surprise her, and she landed again. At Ororo's questioning look, Rogue sighed. "They made me absorb somebody. Ah don' know how long Ah've got her powahs for, but..." She trailed off. "Ah'll tell ya latah, Storm."

Storm nodded, then looked at the others. "Scott, Jean, Kurt and Kitty...go with Rogue to get the others. Try to be discreet if you can."

The four mentioned ran back inside to change back into their uniforms, while Storm walked towards Rogue. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she guided Rogue away from the others, a brief command to "get inside" being issued over her shoulder to the younger students and Mystique.

Once the order was followed, she looked down at Rogue. "Alright child, what happened?"

Storm listened in mute shock as Rogue relayed more information than she had told Logan or Hank. She told of the fact they first forced her to absorb a normal human, aside from Trask, but the contact was brief and his memories were gone. Rogue then told Ororo about the younger girl...Ms. Marvel. Ororo did nothing but nod, as the other X-men were leaving the house now and heading for the X-jet. Giving Rogue a brief hug of support, she stepped back and let them go.

* * *

_ "Hey yo  
Here we go again with the pain I feel  
Is it real or in my mind  
When I find myself in places  
With names but not faces_

My memory erases at speeds  
100 degrees, my soul willfully  
Devil must have planted the seed

Now it feels like my back's against the wall  
I'm taking the fall  
Whenever I call, nobody's responding at all  
But I don't know who I can trust  
They screamin my name  
I need somebody to help me out of the flame"

Scott was amazed at the airborne agility Rogue posessed while he flew the X-jet through a complex set of moves over the Appalachian Mountains. She barely missed hitting the peak of a taller mountain that Scott had directed the jet around. It was as if she knew exactly where the radars that might find them were, because the equipment of the X-jet picked up no signs of them being scanned.

Rogue did a sudden nose dive once they were past the mountains, taking them down low over hills and valleys, using a weaving pattern yet again. He winced when she hit a tree, and was about to land the plane when he saw her fly back up. Kurt, who had been watching out the window looked up, surprise written all over his face. "Mein Gott! She just knocked over around two dozen trees!"

Scott shared a glance of surprise with Jean, then looked back out the window at the younger girl. Obviously flight wasn't the only new power she had. Within moments, Rogue's voice came over the communicator. "Th' cave's about 30 miles ahead. You aughta be able t' land th' jet right outside with no problem."

Scott nodded to himself as he saw the smaller mountains where he imagined the cave was. "Alright Rogue, just show me where."

Rogue zipped ahead a bit, and did another nose-dive, but this time into a tree-less area near the mountains. Carefully, Scott directed the jet into the area, landing it with a bit of a jolt on the hard ground. When the door opened, Rogue was there, carrying Evan into the plane. Jean jumped up and went to help Rogue get him strapped in in the back of the jet, while the other 3 who had been captured boarded.

Logan grunted as Kitty connected with him in a fierce hug. He gave her what was as close to a hug as he ever gave, then smiled weakly when she moved away. He looked up at Scott and simply nodded a greating to him. Glancing back at Rogue, he spoke. "She tell ya bout her new powers or did ya find out th' hard way?"

"The only two powers we know of that are new are strength and flight. How about you?"

Rogue walked forward, Jean behind her. "How about Ah sum it up? Ah've got super-strength, flight, nigh-invunerability and some sorta extra sense thatp picks up on danger. Now, if'n ya don't mind, Ah _really_ think we aughta get outta heah."

Scott raised an eyebrow, but Logan was already in the pilot's seat, directing everyone to prepare for a fast takeoff. Rogue flew out of the jet, yelling that she would fly herself back. Taking a seat by the window, Scott noticed Rogue take off, heading North instead of South. Curious, he watched her as Logan got the jet off of the ground and started heading in the correct direction. "Logan? Why is Rogue heading north instead of south?"

"She's goin' after th' Cajun. He was doin' a patrol of th' area t' make sure nobody got too close."

Watching the slowly diminishing figure of Rogue, he only hoped that the "Cajun" hadn't laid a trap for them. 

* * *

_ "All I'm tryin to do is master me  
All I wanna do is outlast the heat  
But somethin keeps talking to me conciously  
Responsibly, keeps hautin' me_

From dusk till dawn  
Everyday has something for you  
That voice inside of your head  
Got to project the paranoia

Cold sweat shinin on your face  
Exposing your purpose  
And if I ripped off your skin  
I'd probably find another person

There's nothing worse than trying to bring yourself  
Up back from the dead  
So I advise you listen to that voice  
In the back of your head"

There was much hugging and laughter when the captives walked out of the X-jet, but the sudden appearence of Rogue with the demon-eyed Cajun put a halt to it immeadiately. Rogue said nothing, just walked towards Storm, obviously having a few things to discuss with the temporary leader of the X-men as a whole. Ororo and Rogue walked inside without a word to anyone else, leaving a few of the teens confused. When the cajun followed a few feet behind, Scott was tempted to follow them, but was stopped when Jean put her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. 

Inside, Ororo led the two students up to the only office in the entire "mansion." Rogue took a seat as Storm did, leaving Remy to close the door behind them. When he took a seat, Ororo finally spoke. "What is it child?" Her blue eyes were on Rogue, but Remy had a sneaking suspicion she was completely aware of every move he made.

Rogue motioned to Remy for him to speak, but he shook his head. Sighing, Rogue decided to speak after all. "When Ah went aftah Remy, he said he had seen some police out lookin' fo' mutants. But not us." Ororo raised an eyebrow, and Rogue continued. "They're lookin' for Juggernaut." Storm's gasp of surprise was immeadiate. "Ah got t' thinkin when we were on our way heah, that if Juggernaut is free, maybe..." Rogue bit her lower lip, then met Ororo's gaze. "Maybe th' professah is in where they kept Juggernaut. Mystique's gotten in there before, an' it kinda makes sense. He'd be passed out...couldn't contact us or anythin."

Ororo nodded, then looked at Remy. "Why is he here?"

"He _saved_ us, Storm. He asked me about th' possibility of him joinin' th' X-men... Ah...Ah said Ah'd vouch fo' him."

Slowly, Storm nodded. "Alright." She fixed Remy with a pointed glare. "One wrong move, and you are gone. Understood?"

Remy spoke, smiling. "Oui."

Storm looked at him questioningly. "Do you have a name?"

Holding his hand out, he grinned. "De name's Gambit, but de femmes c'n call me Remy...Remy LeBeau."

* * *

_** Its like a parnoid lookin over my back  
Its like a whirlwind inside of my head  
Its like I can't stop what I'm feelin within  
Its like the face is trapped beneath my skin"**_

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
(Its like a paranoid...)

I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
(I can't stop what I'm hearin' within)

Its like a parnoid lookin over my back  
Its like a whirlwind inside of my head  
Its like I can't stop what I'm feelin within  
Its like the face is trapped beneath my skin"

Storm had to be insane to allow that Cajun guy to be part of the X-men. She just had to be. But then again, Kurt wasn't a psychiatrist or anything. Looking at Scott, Jean, and Kitty, he knew they agreed. But Rogue? Rogue had actually vouched for the guy! That had come as a shock to the others. Only a few days before, that guy had tried to blow her up and now she was saying he deserved a spot as an X-man?

Rogue finally gave them a good reason why the teen called Gambit deserved to be an X-man. "He saved mah life, you guys. That ain't somethin' Ah take lightly. He didn' have t' come an' save any of us...but he did. If he hadn't shown up, Ah don' even wanna know what Trask mighta put meh through." Rogue's green-gray eyes were pleading with them each silently, and the nervous way she kept biting at her lower lip showed she really was concerned at what their final decision might be.

Scott must have seen Rogue's look because he immeadiately gave in and consented to Gambit joining the X-men. His answer had Jean glaring at him, but he ignored it pointedly, offering a weak smile to Rogue who mouthed her thanks.

Ororo's eyes settled on Kitty, who also answered in the positive. Kurt raised an eyebrow at her, but she smiled openly at Rogue. Kitty would rather keep her Goth roommate happy, and it was obvious the Cajun could aid in that. Atleast, that was Kitty's silent opinion.

Jean answered in the negative immediately, her green eyes flashing in triumph at Rogue's wounded look.

Kurt had planned a similar answer, but Rogue's pained visage caused him to rethink his answer. It was obvious she felt they owed Gambit something akin to loyalty for his rescue, and Kurt couldn't bare to hurt her by turning the Cajun away. Looking up at Storm, he too vouched for Gambit. Before he knew what was going on, Rogue had gotten up and was hugging him. Kurt's shock was too great for him to realize he should fear her skin, and he hugged her back momentarily before she pulled back, looking shy all of a sudden. 

Kurt smiled at her. "Atleast he'll keep the number of guys over the number of girls, ja?"

Rogue gave an honest laugh, shaking her head. She smiled at him, Scott and Kitty one last time before flying out of the room to find her Cajun and give him the good news. 


	6. That Rock Won't Roll

Drowning  
Chapter 6 of 12  
"That Rock Won't Roll"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: I'm back! LOL. I'm sorry about the delay here (yes around a week is a delay for me, atleast during the past few months it has been). I had to get the new Part Two of my comic-verse arc started first. Otherwise I would have had a few reviewers unhappy with me. Then again, you all that are reading this may be too. *raises hands in defeat if you are* I appologize! Randi all but ordered me to add another chapter here, and since she helps me out when I'm having trouble, I figured I'd better do what she asked. J/K. Without further ado, here's Chapter 6! 

* * *

_ "Every little move she makes  
Is gonna catch somebody's eye  
You aughta see all the double-takes  
When she goes walkin' by  
But she's so distant  
She seems so cold  
Everybody says 'That Rock won't roll'" _

"They say the girls got a heart of stone  
That rock won't roll  
Oh but she's too pretty to be alone  
I've got all this love inside me  
And I've just gotta see  
If that rock won't roll" 

**"That Rock Won't Roll" by Restless Heart**

Remy glanced up as a football landed beside him on the ground. He had sensed it moving towards him, but knowing it wouldn't hit him, he hadn't bothered moving. Until he sensed who was coming after it. It was her. She was easily beautiful, despite the Goth image she portrayed. For no real reason he could name, he wondered if she was truely the "ice queen" that the guy named Toad had said she was.

As Rogue bent to pick up the football, she was surprised to have the Cajun pick it up instead and hold it out to her. Reaching for it, she offered a brief smile, unsure of why she was so attracted to him. Those eyes were so unusual, yet so beautiful to her. Then again, she was always one for the dark, mysterious, dangerous types.

At her brief smile, Gambit took heart. Smiling himself in a way that drove most girls nuts, he tossed the ball lightly at her. She caught it without even thinking about it really, focused on his eyes. Fighting the urge to put on his sunglasses, he blocked the sun from his eyes with a hand instead. "Who winnin' chere?"

Rogue shrugged and glanced over her shoulder when Kitty called for her to hurry up. "Ah dunno really." She turned and threw the football back to the others cleanly, yelling she was taking a break. Ignoring Lance's frown, she took a seat next to Remy. "Ah've nevah been that good at th' scorin part. Ah c'n pass jus' fine, even do th' runnin, but othah than that, Ah've gotta admit Ah'm no good at football."

He couldn't help but laugh. She had a child-like quality that was adorable and endearing. Turning his head her way, he raised an eyebrow. "I imagine de strength you got now'd make you one heck of a tackler, eh?"

Rogue plucked a strand of grass, ignoring the way he looked at her. No guy could be interested in her. Much less one like this Cajun. He could have any girl he wanted, so why go after the untouchable? Forcing those thoughts away, she shrugged. "Ah guess. But...it ain't mine. Not really. Th' girl they made meh absorb...she was smart. She coulda had one heck of a future. But now? Now she ain't gonna have one at all...all because o' mah stupid powah."

Frowning, Remy moved her bangs away, not flinching when his fingers came only a hair's breadth away from her forehead. When she looked up at him in surprise at the unexpected gesture, he spoke. "Don' say dat, chere. Remy be a big believer in fate...dat everyt'ing happens for a reason. Dere mus' be some reason dat you were forced t' absorb de petite femme. Otherwise, it wouldn't o' happened. Eh?"

Still in awe that he had come so close to touching her skin and not cared, she didn't answer for a long moment. Shyly looking away, she spoke silently. "Ah guess. Its jus'...Ah c'n still hear her. She's not angry at meh per-say, but she doesn't lahke th' situation o' bein' trapped in mah skull. Ah don' lahke it much eithah, but Ah cain't do nothin' about it." Looking up into those demon eyes, she bit her lip. "Do ya think enjoyin' havin her powahs'd make meh a bad person...considerin' how Ah got 'em an' all..."

Shaking his head, Remy looked her in the eye. "I don' t'ink dat _anyt'ing_ could make you a bad person, mon ange."

Feeling the hints of a blush starting, she turned her head away again. "Ah'm no angel."

It was those familiar words that Scott heard when he got closer to them. He had started that way when he had noticed the sad look on Rogue's face, but now, he paused. Glancing between the two, he realized this was no time to interupt, but it was to late. Gambit's red-on-black eyes were looking up at him.

"You want somet'ing mon ami?"

Rogue's head whipped around at the realization someone else was there, and she couldn't hide the slight blush that crept up again when she saw Scott. She lowered her head to the point that her bangs hid her face for the most part, and basically ignored Scott.

Looking a little sheepish, Scott shrugged. "I uh...just wanted to see if Rogue was gonna rejoin the game." Deciding to make the first gesture of acceptence, Scott looked directly at Remy. "If you want to join too, that's cool. We could use another player."

Gambit raised an eyebrow as he leaned back against the tree-trunk he had selected as a good spot to sit nearly two hours before. He looked at Rogue to see what she was going to do, only to find her looking at him. Fighting back a laugh, he looked back up at Scott. "I dunno mon ami. I was t'ink 'bout goin an' playin' some cards inside."

Having one answer, Scott looked to Rogue. It was no secret to him that she was attracted to the Cajun. Knowing her better than any of the others gave him that much of an advantage. He wasn't sure what to make of the smooth-talking Gambit, but Rogue would probably skin him alive if he didn't give Gambit a fair chance. He held up a hand and waved Jean off when she tried yelling to him, waiting patiently for Rogue's answer.

God how she wanted to go inside if he did, but she couldn't use the same excuse. Even if Scott knew she was attracted to Remy, there was no telling what he'd do if she blatently followed the Cajun around like a lost puppy. Shrugging, she looked up at Scott. "Ah dunno. Storm wanted t' talk t' meh about mah powahs a lil, and its gettin warm out heah, so Ah think Ah may head in an' talk t' her."

Scott simply nodded, then smiled briefly at Rogue. "Alright. See you two later then."

* * *

_ "I'll give her everything I've got  
I'm gonna change her point of view  
I'll keep trying and I won't stop  
Until the love in her eyes shines through  
When I show her this heart of gold  
Then well see if that rock won't roll" _

"They say the girl's got a heart of stone  
That rock wont roll  
Oh but she's too pretty to be alone  
I've got all this love inside me  
And I've just gotta see  
If that rock won't roll" 

"I've got all this love inside me  
And I've just gotta see  
If that rock won't roll  
She's too pretty  
But that rock won't roll  
I've just gotta see  
If that rock won't roll" 

**"That Rock Won't Roll" by Restless Heart**

When there was a knock at the door of the room Rogue now shared with Kitty, Kitty jumped up and pulled it open in eagerness. Rolling her eyes, Rogue returned her attention to the book she was reading by the huge windows in the room. The sound of a Cajun voice quickly got her attention though, and her green-gray eyes were fixed on the door. She almost didn't notice Kitty turning to tell her that Remy wanted to speak with her. Putting down the book without marking her place, Rogue stood up and brushed off some non-existant dirt from the seat of her dark blue jeans.

Kitty took Rogue's sudden attention to both the door and her appearance as a good sign. More so than probably any of the other students, Kitty knew of Rogue's loneliness. Not that Rogue would ever admit it of course. But this Remy guy seemed to make her want to try and be a bit more friendly than she normally might be to a guy. Smiling broadly, Kitty said she was going to go and find Jean, but the comment went unheard by both Southerners. Kitty all but skipped down the hall as she left, drawing an amused glance from those she passed.

Rogue and Remy stood there in the room, simply staring at each other for a few seconds, each totally hypnotized by the others eyes. A clashing sound in the hallway brought both out of it and back to the real world. Laughing softly, Rogue moved forward and poked her head out into the hallway. Seeing Bobby standing there laughing as Ray tried to get himself up, only to keep on falling over and over on the patch of ice on the floor, Rogue shook her head and turned, only to find Remy inches away. Despite the fact she was completely covered, aside from her face, she found herself moving away from him.

Frowning, Remy put a hand on her arm to keep her from walking out the doorway and into the hall, he tugged gently. "Don' worry, chere, I don' bite." He grinned. "Unless you want me to o' course."

Rogue couldn't help but blush lightly, and without the white face makeup it was readily apparent. Stepping back into the room, Rogue slipped past him and headed back to the window, hoping to calm herself down. His simply being close had set her on edge. No one, but no one had ever gotten that close to her willingly after her powers manifested. Well...Except for Scott really, but still...That was Scott. Scott was safe. He was something she knew. Not Gambit though. He was the unknown entity. The fact he could hold her attention as long as he did was disturbing, and completely unusual for her.

Remy watched her move away from him as he closed the door, silently smiling when he saw her blush. Moving without a sound, he sat on the foot of a bed, not knowing it was Rogue's. She seemed to be ignoring him, so he took a second to glance around the room. Spotting a photo on the nightstand, he got up and went closer to it. Picking the photo up, he looked at it closely. It was a photo of Rogue and some woman wearing sunglasses. Rogue couldn't have been but 8 at the most in it, and she looked happy for a change. The smile she wore was bright, and reached all the way to those green-gray eyes of hers. Grinning, he looked up at Rogue. "Dis you, Roguey?"

Rogue spun when he spoke, then frowned when she saw the picture. "Put that down, swamp rat. Its mine, an' Ah don' take kindly t' people handlin' mah things."

Putting it down, Remy raised both hands in self defense. "Sorry, chere. Didn' realize dat you was so possesive."

Sighing, Rogue walked over and picked up the picture herself. "It is meh though. An' th' woman who took care o' meh till mah powahs showed up." Seeing that he was truely interested, she continued. "She was probably th' only person who evah showed she cared 'bout meh. No one else evah touched meh really, 'cept her. Irene'd hug meh or whatevah without a second thought." Smiling ruefully, Rogue met those red-on-black eyes. "No ones dared touch meh since mah powahs though. Not really anyway. If they do, they flinch."

Tilting his head, Remy looked at her. "But you flinch too, chere. Why dat?"

Rogue looked at him, a bit surprised he had noticed. "Reflex Ah guess. Kinda 'Do it before they do' type thang. 'Sides, Ah don' wanna hurt anybody, an' thats what mah powah does. Causes pain. Not jus' for meh. Ah know everyone else calls meh an ice queen cause Ah stay away an' what not, but Ah'm doin' th' only thang Ah know t' do t' keep them from gettin' hurt bah meh." 

Remy shook his head in disbelief. Everyone here did think exactly what she had said, but if only they knew the truth. This Goth girl wasn't heartless...if anything, she had a bigger heart than a few of the other students he had met. Smiling at her, he caught her attention again. "Well den, if dat de case den, ma belle chere..." He picked up her gloved hand from her side and kissed it gently, causing her to blush. "Lemme be de first t' say dat I admire de thought. But...I hope dat you figure out another way soon." He grinned. "I'd like t' see dat tres belle face smilin' sometime soon." With one last kiss on the back of her hand, he left silently.

Behind him, as the door closed, a hint of the first true smile crept slowly along Rogue's purple lips. _He called meh beautiful...twice..._ When Kitty came back up to the room a few hours later, Rogue was asleep on the windowseat, dreaming of the demon-eyed Cajun charmer.


	7. Hide

Drowning  
Chapter 7 of 12  
"Hide"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: Sorry its taken so long to update! There's a lot of reasons for it, two of them being my internet was down for a week, and I was out of town for somewhere over 48 hrs. Butt, hopefully, this chapter should make up for the delay. Enjoy.

* * *

_ "To what do I owe this gift my friend?  
My life, my love, my soul?  
I've been dancing with the devil way too long  
And its making me grow old  
Making me grow old_

Lets leave...oh let's get away  
Get lost in time  
Where' there's no reason to hide

Lets leave...oh lets get away  
Run in fields of time  
Where' there's no reason to hide

**"Hide" by Creed**

Scott stood by Professor Xavier's wheelchair as they looked in silence at the wreckage of the mansion. It could take a good while to rebuild the part that the public knew of, but the lower levels, thankfully, were mostly in tact. The lower levels would need some pick-up work, but not much...so the students could live down there in rooms that had been set up in anticipation of something similar to this. But not even the professor had thought things could end up as bad as they did.

When a shadow fell on the ground next to him, he glanced over his shoulder, and found Rogue heading his way. She glanced around, then moved into the professor's line of sight as well. "Jus' about all of th' stuff above ground was completely wrecked that Ah c'n tell from th' air, but Ah think we could do some of it ourselves probably." When the professor seemed interested, she continued. "With Roberto, Hank's an' mah strength, Jean's telekenesis, and th' othah's powahs, we could do a lot of the grunt work, an' leave th' finishin' touches t' th' experts. But that's jus' an idea."

Xaiver nodded. "And a good one, I'll admit, Rogue. But I think it would be best if we used our powers as little as possible right now. I was thinking of having the students do a bit of the work though, mainly in putting things inside back to the way they were...painting and what not. This way you all can set up your rooms, within reason, the way you wanted them."

Rogue's eyes brightened a bit, and she posed a question. "What about sharin' rooms when th' place is rebuilt? We still gonna have to do that?"

Laughing softly, the professor shook his head. "No. Atleast, not you and the other 'senior' members of the team. The newer students will, however be sharing rooms. Ororo has decided to take the attic loft instead of a room, so that leaves an open room for you, Rogue."

Rogue smiled, the first true smile Scott had ever seen from her. It was meer coincidence that Remy happened to be walking near when she smiled. Grinning the same grin that grated on Kurt's nerves, he spoke to Rogue as if the professor and Scott weren't standing there. "Ahhh...so de femme _can_ smile."

Rogue blushed lightly, and turned her face away to hide it as best she could. Shrugging lightly once she turned back and the blush was gone, she responded. "O' course Ah c'n smile, Swamp Rat, even th' much fabled 'ice queen' has a raght t' don't she?"

Scott frowned at her refering to herself as the ice queen, as he had chided many a person, including Jean about it. Before he could say anything though, he saw that Remy was frowning as well. That was a bit of a shock.

"Chere, you ain' no ice queen. Dat I know. But, oui, you do 'ave de right t' smile, as ya said."

Rogue watched both Scott and Remy frown, scott with mild amusement, Remy with surprise. As he answered her, saying she wasn't an ice queen as far as he was concerned, she grinned just a bit. "Oh really? Well, _sugah_, obviously ya don't know meh as well as ya'd lahke t' think ya do."

Surprised at the new 'nickname,' Remy didn't answer her for a moment. Slowly, he grinned again. "Ahh...you wound me, chere. But, for now, Remy gonna let you off de hook. No promises for next time t'ough."

Rogue grinned full this time. "Gonna have t' catch meh first. An' Ah doubt ya could..."

* * *

_What are going to do with your gift dear child?  
Give life, give love, give soul?  
Divided is the one who dances  
For the soul is so exposed  
So exposed_

Lets leave...oh lets get away  
Get lost in time  
Where' there's no reason to hide

Lets leave...oh lets get away  
Run in fields of time  
Where' there's no reason to hide

There is no reason to hide

No reason to hide

**"Hide" by Creed**

The X-men, younger students and adults watched Rogue in sheer amazement as she withstood the beating she was getting from a full, unrestricted blast from Scott. At the Professor's command, Scott put the visor back on, and looked at Rogue. "Well, you definitely weren't lying about being invunerable. That's for sure."

She laughed, a sound that was gradually being heard more often around the mansions lower levels. Shrugging, she turned and looked up at the control booth. "What's next Professah?"

"A test of your flying speeds Rogue. We'll use the Blackbird for this test."

Rogue nodded, then walked towards the elevator with Scott. Glancing his way, she spoke softly. "Was that really your full powah or were ya holdin' back a bit Scott?"

Surprised, he looked at her as they stepped into the elevator. "Are you kidding? Of course that was full power."

Rogue smiled almost shyly. "Sorry. It jus' didn' seem lahke it t' meh. Guess Ah'm more invunerable than Ah thought."

Scott patted her on the shoulder briefly before the doors opened. "No problem Rogue."

Lifting off of the floor, Rogue floated along beside the others idly on the way to the hanger where the blackbird was housed. When she floated past Remy, she was shocked to feel a hand grab her ankle. Looking back, she saw the cocky grin of the Cajun X-man as he tugged her ankle yet again. Realizing he wanted her to land, she did just that. Falling into step beside him, she tilted her head. "Somethin' ya wanted swamp rat?"

He shrugged. "Jus' wanted de company of a tres belle femme. Dat a problem chere?"

She glanced around, then motioned to Jean, Kitty, Jubilee, Amara and Tabby with her right hand. "Ah see a few othah gals around heah your age, why not ask them t' walk with ya?"

He took the hand she motioned with and just held it as they walked, surprising her. "De ot'er femmes may be pretty, ma chere, but none of dem are you. Guess what dis Cajun shoulda said was dat he wanted de company of _you_, Roguey. Not de ot'ers."

Stunned, Rogue stayed quiet, and left her hand in his. She felt his gaze still on her, but ignored it, refusing to look at him. As cute as he was, he had enough ego without her adding to it.

As the others reached the main level, Rogue finally let her hand slip from his, but that was no real surprise. Rogue and Remy listened silently as the Professor instructed Logan to fly the X-jet, and Hank to run the tests. When Hank walked over to Rogue, Remy took a step back, giving the large X-man more room.

Rogue raised an eyebrow when Hank held out a belt to her. "Ah already have one o' those on don' Ah?"

Hank laughed. "No. This has a few special modifications." He smiled. "If you can replace your other belt with this one, we can get started on the tests."

Rogue slipped off the belt that she usually wore and traded it for the one with the 'special modifications.' Looking to the professor, she titled her head. "What exactly are we testin' about mah flyin' ability?"

Professor xavier steepled his fingers. "We're going to attempt to test your flying speeds and agility for now."

Rogue nodded, then looked to Logan. "Ready whenevah you are."

Nodding himself, Logan entered the X-jet, settling at the controls while Hank entered with some odd looking equipment. Logan's voice came over the communicator once the door had closed. "Let us get off the ground before you take off, kid. K?"

"Ya got it Wolvie. Lets jus' get this ovah with eh?"

Logan's soft chuckle came over the communicator seconds before it was drown out by the sound of the X-jet taking off. Rogue glanced at the others, then sheilded her eyes from the sun as she watched the jet gain altitude. When Logan gave her the OK via the communicator, she took off, gaining speed and altitude quickly. Waving briefly at Logan as she passed, she grinned.

"Show off."

Rogue laughed softly at the gruff, yet teasing words from Logan as she picked up more speed yet. Lightly, she tapped the window of the X-jet, then spoke into her own communicator. "Tag Wolvie. Yo' it."

Logan watched her take off like a shot, then winced at the boom created when she broke the sound barrier without any trouble at all. "That kid better watch it. She forgets I've been flyin' for a good while now."

Hank chuckled, then stopped as the machines went to their maximum capibilities to try and keep track of her speed. "Oh my." He looked up at Logan. "She's already out flown the speeds the machines can trace Logan, I doubt you'll catch up with her now. You may want to activate the camera we had attached her her communicator."

Logan did so, and was more than a little surprised to see that Rogue was well above the ground...and above the flying limits of any airplane in altitude. He sighed and turned the jet back towards the mansion, wondering how on earth he was going to explain this to the Professor.

Rogue's voice came over the communicator, gaining his attention. "What's th' mattah Wolvie? Cain't keep up?" She laughed. "Guess your oldah then Ah thought then eh?"

Logan growled lowly at the insult to his age, then shook his head as he responded. "Nope. This plane can't keep up with you kid, even at top speed. Besides, if the camera image is any indication, you're up pretty damn high. I'm takin' th' jet back t' th' mansion, so just make sure ya get back b'fore Chuck sends out th' others after ya ok?"

Rogue laughed again, looking down at the land far below. "Alright, Wolvie. Jus' tell th' professah that Ah'll be back bah time fo' dinnah. Othah than that Ah won't make any promises. Its so wondahful up heah..."

Hank chuckled again, then spoke to Rogue himself. "Rogue, my dear, you've beaten the machines. Even they couldn't keep up with you. But we'll pass on your message to the Professor."

Rogue didn't respond, but simply went higher and higher, enjoying the freedom of being so far away from _everything_. There were no worries up here. Planes couldn't run into her, people couldn't touch her, and best of all...she could see the stars already. The air had a bit of a chill to it as she got higher, but that was no matter. Invunerability was kicking in, and fighting off the coolness. Rogue stopped flying and started floating, looking up at the stars. With the polution that carried over from New York City, the stars weren't as easy to see back at the mansion.

Up here though? God. She could stay up here forever just watching those stars. Despite herself, Rogue found herself wishing there was someone up here with her to see it...to enjoy it with her. The others would never understand unless they saw. The clearness of the sky... the chill of the air...the brightness of the stars...How could she describe it properly? Rogue had always been one to enjoy the senses she could use, since her sense of touch was such a curse if it wasn't guarded by gloves or other material. And up here, her senses seemed more alive than ever.

Sighing, Rogue let herself slowly drop down closer to earth and its dangers. Taking one last look at the stars, Rogue smiled, then shut off her ability to fly, free-falling from over 100,00 feet up. Rogue tuned in her sixth sense, and watched carefully for anything she might run into. Seeing nothing, she continued down, down...then pulled up and looked down over New York. The City was already ablaze with lights. Shaking her head, Rogue headed for the institute, enjoying watching the sunset as she did.

When Rogue landed at the mansion, all was quiet, and no one was outside. Heading for the elevator that would let her into the lower levels, Rogue stopped, turned and looked up at the sky again. Smiling, she stepped into the elevator, knowing she would be back up there again soon.


	8. The Touch

Drowning  
Chapter 8 of 12  
"The Touch"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

Jean glanced to her right when she heard commotion coming down the halls of the lower levels of the mansion. Ray and Bobby were chasing after Jamie, and the young boy must have gotten hit or fallen at some point, as there were more than one of him running away. She watched the chase, smiling. Things were gradually getting back to normal with the team, and as far as Jean was concerned, not a moment too soon. The only abnormal occurances were ones the team could, for the most part, cope with.

Rogue's more approachable personality being one of the ones they could cope with. Of course, some contributed that to Remy's presence and his constant doting on her. Jean was simply glad that she and Rogue were finally getting along. Hearing a cry of shock, she came back to reality just in time to see one of the Jamies crash head-on into Rogue. Rogue, with her strength, wasn't even fazed, but Jamie fell to the ground, creating half a dozen more of himself. Rogue smiled sympathetically and held out a gloved hand to the main Jamie.

Jamie took the hand and got up, smiling widely at Rogue. For some reason, Rogue was his favorite of the older X-men. Of course, if anyone knew why, they'd probably just stare at Rogue. He glanced behind him, saw Ray and Bobby gaining fast, and hid behind Rogue's back immeadiatly. Rogue put her hands on her hips and frowned at the other two boys. The frown had the disired effect, and both boys skidded to a halt a few feet away.

Bobby glanced at Jamie who was smiling in triumph, then back to the seemingly angry Rogue. "Uh...hi Rogue."

Rogue's face went passive and she tilted her head to the side. "Why were ya chasin' aftah Jamie, Bobby? Ray?"

Bobby and Ray glanced at each other. "Uh...you see..." Bobby attempted to speak, but not knowing Rogue's mood put a real dent in his confidence he could sway her.

Rogue glanced over her shoulder at Jamie. "How about ya tell meh why they were chasin' ya then, Jamie. Seems those two lost their tounges or somethin'."

Jamie laughed, then shrugged. "I just took a cookie from the jar...then those two started chasing me."

Rogue looked back to Bobby and Ray, an eyebrow raised. "All that runnin' ovah a cookie?" Her tone was incredilous.

Ray didn't meet Rogue's eyes when he spoke. "It was the _last_ cookie. That's why we chased him. He didn't even ask anybody if they wanted part of it."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah'm sorry Ah asked." She then glared at Bobby and Ray. "Quit actin' lahke your youngah than Jamie alright? Sheesh." The matter resolved as far as she was concerned, she continued down the hall, shaking her head.

Jean laughed softly, then spoke to Rogue as she passed. "I don't know which was funnier, Rogue. Bobby and Ray skidding to a halt when you frowned, or them chasing Jamie over a cookie." 

Rogue glanced at the redhead, and a smile slowly appeared. "Yeah. Although its nahce t' know Ah c'n still scare those two senseless if need be. They were startin' t' get too used t' meh smilin' already Ah think."

Jean nodded. "You definitely haven't lost your touch."

Rogue mock-bowed to Jean. "Thank you." She stood up straight, flashed another smile, then waved bye as she headed down the hall.

Jean shook her head. It seemed there were some things they'd just have to learn hadn't changed completely. For Rogue truely hadn't lost her Goth touch.

* * *

Clouds rolled in over Bayville during the dinner hour, and lightening danced as the storm got more violent. Ororo had closed herself off in her room, not wanting to affect the mood of anyone else, knowing she could end up cranky if the storm continued to grow. That left three other teachers to take care of the younger, more hyper students. And one of those teachers did not have a high tolerance for hyper.

It was for this reason that four of the eldest teens were called in to baby-sit. Jean got Amara, Jubilee and Kitty to watch after. Scott took care of Evan, Kurt, and Bobby. Remy got stuck with Ray and Roberto, while Rogue got Rahne and Jamie. The four older teens took off with the younger to various parts of the mansion for activities. Jean took them to her room to do make-overs and talk girl-talk; Scott took the boys to the Danger-room and set up an indoor basket-ball court for a game of two-on-two. Remy and Rogue had both decided on the Den for a movie...lets check out the result shall we?

"Alright Cajun, Ah promised Rahne n' Jamie a movie...an' Ah ain't about t' sit heah an' watch Gawd knows what with you an' those guys."

"You t'ink I gonna subject dese guys t' whatever wimpy movie you pick chere? Remy don' t'ink so."

Rogue's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ah aughta jus' throw ya outta heah...but Ah won't."

Remy grinned. "Oui. You won'. Because you t'ink I be cute, right Roguey?"

Rogue punched Remy in the arm, causing him to stumble. "Don' flattah yo'self Cajun."

He rubbed his arm where she had hit him. "Chere..." he whined. "Dat HURT."

Rogue laughed, she couldn't help it. "Well it certainly wasn't supposed t' tickle sugah."

Remy smiled. "Dat's true. We gonna agree on somet'ing or we gonna have t' flip for it?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "With th' way you cheat? We'll jus' agree on something."

He shrugged. "Whatever de lady wants."

Rogue grinned. "If ya gave meh what Ah wanted, ya'd be outta heah already."

Remy grinned as well. "Well...I give ya anyt'ing but dat."

Rogue snapped her fingers. "Darn." She tilted her head. "So any ideas on what t' watch then Cajun?"

He nodded and pulled a movie out of the shelves where they were stored, and held it up.

Rogue's eyes went a bit wide, then she doubled over, laughing. The silly Cajun had planned to watch 'Shrek' the entire time.

Jamie, Rahne, Ray and Roberto watched her, more than a bit amused themselves. Remy's eyes were riveted on her to the point he didn't notice Logan at the door until he growled lowly. Remy jumped, earning a chuckle from the Wolverine.

"What's all th' noise down here, huh? I could hear ya in th' kitchen."

Rogue stopped laughing and looked at Logan with an eyebrow raised. "Wolvie, ya got enhanced hearin...ya'd probably be able t' hear us all th' way outside."

Logan chuckled. "Probably right about that one darlin." His face went serious. "But everything's ok in here?"

Remy nodded. "Oui Miseu' Logan."

Logan nodded as well, then turned and headed back to the kitchen.

Rogue looked at Remy. "Ya had planned t' watch that all along hadn't ya, Cajun?"

Remy grinned, nodded. "Of course ma chere. Like all dis Cajun watches is action movies. Pah." He dismissed the idea with a slice of his hand. "Remy like 'is fair share o' comedy too, ya know."

Rogue plopped down in a chair and motioned for him to pop the movie in, her only real response, a slow smile.


	9. Stand Here With Me

Drowning  
Chapter 9 of 12  
"Stand Here With Me"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

_ You always reached out to me and helped me believe  
All those memories we share  
I will charish every one of them  
Then truth of it is there's a right way to live  
And you showed me  
So now you live on in the words of a song  
You're a melody_

You stand here with me now

_**"Stand Here With Me" by Creed**_

The storms that had plagued Bayville for around a week finally let up. Just in time for the mutant teens' first day back to Bayville High. The human student's parents didn't want the "freaks" in school with their "perfect" children, and made that _very_ clear. Protests had been held at city hall, and other major places, but to no avail. The X-men and other mutants had been cleared of charges against them since nothing could be proved.

When the X-men walked in, they were met with varying responses. Jean recieved sympathy and a slight bit of the "hero worship" she had delt with almost all her life. Scott, with his destructive power, was met with fear and a cool reserve. Kurt and Kitty both recieved odd looks and the occasional bit of sympathy from their true friends.

But Rogue...Rogue had it bad. The surperior looks she had recieved before turned to looks full of disgust. The whispers about the "odd Goth" turned to words of hatred. If not for the support of Kurt, Scott and Remy, Rogue would have had Xavier withdraw her from Bayville High.

Remy had become a major source of entertainment for Rogue. And in a way, a source for something akin to comfort. He made her feel normal...made her feel loved, even if it was just for a few seconds at a time. Rogue enjoyed the feeling, and thrived on it. Rogue didn't even care that the other X-men weren't fond of the way she was responding to having Remy around... she just knew she didn't want him to leave...Ever.

Of course that was a thorn in Jean's side. Up until Remy, she had been able to get any guy's attention that she wanted. Or in the case of Fred, that she _didn't_ want. Remy all but ignored Jean, yet he was generally kind to the other girls. It couldn't be that he didn't like red-heads since Rogue was one; well, sort of anyway. And it certainly couldn't be her figure. Could it? Granted Rogue's was more...something. Especially now that she had that other girl's powers.

That was another thorn Jean was trying to get past. Rogue was now invunerable to mental probes from Jean or Professor Xavier if she didn't want them. It was like slamming her head into a metal wall any time Jean had tried to breech Rogue's mental defenses. Talk about annoying.

Jean glanced across the cafeteria where Rogue was sitting with Remy, not talking at all, just picking at her lunch. It wasn't until Scott elbowed her in the side that Jean realized she had been staring.

Scott frowned at her. "Jean, just leave it alone. At least she's happy, right?"

Jean shrugged and pushed around the day's mystery meat lunch on her plate. "I guess."

Kitty spoke up now, her voice chipper as ever. "I think its, like, neat that she's, like, got a boyfriend."

Scott just about choked on the bite of food he had been chewing. "Boyfriend?"

Kitty blushed. "Whoops. I, like, wasn't supposed to say that."

Jean leaned forward. "Remy is Rogue's..._boyfriend?!_" Jean turned to look over at the two X-men again, then back to Kitty. "Are you sure?"

Kitty nodded, paused, then frowned. "I, like, think that's what she said anyway. Or maybe she said he was just a good friend. I can't really remember now that I, like, really think about it."

Evan leaned forward. "Don't get me wrong here or anything, but what on earth would he see in her? She's cool for a friend or whatever, but for a _girlfriend?_ Man, the guy would have to be nuts."

Scott shook his head. "Rogue's not as bad as you think Evan. She's just been through a lot of stuff. I mean, come on, think about how her powers showed up."

Kurt frowned around the huge bite of hamburger he had just taken. "How _did_ her powers show up? I don't remember ever hearing."

Jean leaned forward, obviously curious about how Scott had found out when no one else knew. "Yeah, Scott. How did her powers show up?"

Scott sighed and shook his head before answering. "She was at a school dance...and ended up dancing with one of the school jocks. One of the 'nicer' ones from what she said. While she was dancing with the guy, she got knocked down, and when he reached down to help her, he got her bare skin, and _bam_...The guy's unconcious and she's got his memories...everything, without even knowing how it happened."

Kitty looked over at Rogue sympathetically. "Man. And I, like, thought how my powers showed up was cruel."

Evan nodded in agreement. "Yeah. No wonder she avoids jocks like they carry the plague or something."

Kitty pipped up again. "Unless, like, the jock is picking on one of us or something. She's, like, really cool about sticking up for us and stuff."

Scott glanced over at Rogue, wondering if what Kitty had said about Remy and Rogue was true. "Yeah. She's pretty cool."

* * *

_Just when fear blinded me you taught me to dream  
I'll give you everything I am and still fall short of  
What you've done for me  
In this life that I live  
I hope I can give love unselfishly  
I've learned the world is bigger than me  
You're my daily dose of reality_

You stand here with me

On and on we sing  
On and on we sing this song

'Cause you stand here with me

**"Stand Here With Me" by Creed**

All was quiet in the kitchen of the X-mansion, aside from the occasional scribbling sound of a pen or pencil moving across paper of course. The two older resident Southerners were in there, doing their homework, and avoiding the den which everyone else had settled in to watch some annoyingly cute TV program.

Rogue glanced up at Remy, noticing he was staring at her from across the kitchen table. "Somethin' ya want Cajun?"

He shrugged. "Jus' wonderin' if ya was gonna do dat French or jus' stare at it all night."

Rogue realized that she had in fact been staring at her French homework, and laughed softly. "Ah guess Ah was jus' starin' wasn't Ah?"

Remy titled his head. "Ya need some 'elp on it, chere? You look a little lost dere."

Rogue shrugged. "Ah guess a lil' help wouldn't hurt."

He smiled and quickly moved over to the chair next to her. "Den lets get t' work eh?"

Rogue smiled as well, then nodded as she pushed the homework his way. "Help away, sugah." 

Nearly an hour later, Rogue had finished her homework, and even helped Remy a bit on his US History. He glanced at her as she answered, without a pause, who Franklin D. Roosevelt was, and the signifigance of his life on America. "Chere, what are you? A walkin', talkin' US History book or somethin'?"

Rogue laughed. "Na. Its jus' one of th' subjects Ah actually lahked when Ah was youngah that's all. 'Sides, Irene lived through most of it, and could tell meh for herself what had happened. Tol' meh things Ah didn' learn in class."

Remy frowned when he saw the misty look to her eyes, and put his arm around her. "You miss 'er don' you?"

Rogue nodded silently, hating herself for coming so close to crying.

"Den why don' you go see 'er eh? Surely de Professor'd allow dat. She was de woman who raised you after all."

Rogue sighed. "Irene...well...she works with Mystique. Professah Xavier don' want meh t' go see her, cause he's afraid that she'll call Mystique, and Mystique will kidnap me or somethin' lahke that."

Remy shrugged. "So why don' he send someone wit you? Not like dat Mystique be crazy enough t' take on you now t'ough. Or 'least Remy don' imagine she be dat crazy."

Rogue's head shot up. "Have someone go with meh? But who?"

Remy smiled. "If ya go ask 'im right now, chere, I go wit' ya...make sure de baddies leave mon chere alone."

Rogue laughed and hugged Remy, much to his surprise. But he was glad to see the ear-to-ear smile on her face when she pulled back. "Come on!" She dragged Remy out of his chair and towards the door to the living room. "Ah wanna catch 'im before th' othahs finish th' movie!"

Remy tugged her hand to slow her down, and slid his arm around her waist. "He be dere even when de movie be finished, Roguey. Won' matter if we take de time t' walk an' enjoy it eh?"

Rogue glanced up at him for a second, then smiled almost shyly. "No...no it won' mattah."

"Dat's what I t'ought."

* * *


	10. The Game Of Love

Drowning  
Chapter 10 of 12  
"The Game Of Love"  
by: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: I seem to be on a role again. Once I get my own computer back later this week, watch out. I'll be churning these chapters out like crazy. LOL. Don't you wish? J/K. You asked for Rogue/Remy "mush" and you've got it. So enjoy!

* * *

_ Tell me,   
Just what you want me to be   
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me   
So please tell me   
Why … don't you come around no more?   
Cause right now I'm   
Cryin … outside the door of your candy store _

Chorus: It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that   
It started with a kiss now we're up to bat   
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain   
I'm telling you my baby it's all in the game of love . . . 

is, whatever you make it to be   
Sunshine, set on this cold, lonely sea   
So please baby   
Try … and use me for what I'm good for   
It ain't sayin'   
Goodbye… It's knockin down the door of your candy store 

It's all in this game of love 

**"Game Of Love" By: Santana feat Michelle Branch**

As the pilot's voice came over the intercom announcing that take-off would be in a few minutes, Rogue glanced out of the window, looking out over the airport. She had been figety the entire morning; a fact which was driving Jean crazy. Then again, Jean's simple presence was driving Rogue crazy.

When Rogue had asked to go see Irene, Xaiver had insisted that Jean and Scott go along. His reasons being that he was afraid that Mystique would show up with the brotherhood to support her. And of course, Rogue and Remy couldn't take them alone. At least, that was the reason he was willing to express.

Thank God that the tickets placed Rogue in between the window and Remy, leaving Scott and Jean across the aisle. As the plane took off, Rogue found herself wishing she could get out and fly herself to Mississippi. So far, Rogue rarely used her "borrowed" powers really, much to the amazement of the others.

As Logan had pointed out though, Rogue might not always have her powers from the younger girl. Thus it would be smart to continue training her as before, and add a few extra excersizes that would tune up her "borrowed" powers. Rogue's training in hand-to-hand combat, acrobatics and gymnastics exceeded that which the others had recieved. Of course, that extra training, when added to her powers, made her easily one of the more deadly X-men.

Getting to look down at the world from up above though was something Rogue enjoyed when she used the power of flight. And right now, despite the window and metal that kept her from seeing more, she enjoyed the view as much as ever. She didn't know how Jean could sleep through this, and not watch the world go by. Scott was sitting there with his nose in school books and listening to music, completely unaware of life going on around him. They made quite the pair.

The books he was looking at were probably ones Rogue should be paying attention to, as they contained the make-up work the teachers had assigned. Yet Rogue wasn't in the mood to do that boring school work, thank you very much.

So instead, she pulled out her own CD player and popped in a CD mix that Kitty had helped her make. When she glanced at Remy, she saw he was shuffling a deck of cards idly. He must have noticed her looking at him or something, because he turned his head and smiled at her.

"Ya want somet'ing, chere?"

Rogue shook her head as she adjusted the volume of the CD Player. "What'cha gonna play Swamp Rat?"

He grinned at her. "Don' know dat game, Roguey. But I was t'inking about Solitaire mebbe. 'Less o' course _you_ wanna play. Den I play whatever de femme wants."

"Blackjack." She grinned as she turned to face him better. "But Ah deal. Ah don' want you cheatin."

He returned the grin. "Now what makes you t'ink I'd do a t'ing like dat?"

Oh, Ah dunno. Maybe cause Ah've seen ya cheat before." At his startled expression she continued. "Ya used one o' those decks ya keep up your sleeve t' make sure ya won durin' some game a few days ago. Scott was havin' a good run, so ya decided t' show him up."

Remy pouted when he realized he had been caught. And that sight was enough to have Rogue close to acting like a love-sick fool. She had admitted before that she thought he was cute, but that pout took his looks far beyond cute. Shaking her head to clear out all of the thoughts of Remy, she sighed. It was no use and she knew it. God help her, she had fallen for that Swamp Rat, and fallen _hard_. Thank goodness that Jean wasn't awake to "hear" that thought though. It was bad enough having Kitty tease her about Remy.

The flight took somewhere around 2 hours, giving Rogue and Remy plenty of time for card games. When the pilot announced that they were going to be landing soon, all four of the teens started gathering up.

As they entered the airport, Scott led the way, checking over the paper that the Professor had given him with their travel information. Jean was all but glued to Scott's side as he walked, leaving Rogue and Remy to trail behind. Not that the two Southerners minded of course. 

When Remy took Rogue's hand in his to lead her through a crowd, she didn't fight him. Nor did she pull her hand away when they were through it, but rather left her hand in his. It wasn't until they got to the baggage claim that her hand fell from his.

* * *

_ Bridge:   
You roll me, control me, console me   
Please hold me   
You guide me, divide me into what _

(Make me feel good yeah) 

So please tell me   
Why… don't you come around no more?   
Cause right now I'm   
Dying … outside the door of your lovin store   
It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that   
It started with a kiss now we're up to bat   
It little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain   
I'm telling you my baby it's all in the game of love   
It's all in this game of love, it's all in the game of love 

Roll me, control, me   
Please hold me 

now here am I on my own, on my own 

**"Game Of Love" By: Santana feat Michelle Branch**

The taxi ride between the airport and the house where Rogue had been raised was thankfully uneventful. Jean had sat in the front seat, leaving Rogue to be sandwiched between Remy and Scott. Not that she really cared. They were getting closer to Irene's.

Rogue hadn't completely realized how much she missed Mississippi. Idly, she wondered if the flowers were blooming at home. Home...Rogue paused. Months ago she had started to think of the mansion as home, so why was here still home as well? She didn't really believe in that phrase "Home is where the heart is," but maybe it was time she did.

Remy must have sensed something was off with her, because he took her hand in his again and squeezed it reassuringly. "Can' wait t' see dis place again eh?"

Rogue laughed softly. "Ah jus' don' wanna wait any longer than Ah have t'."

Remy glanced out the front window, then smiled at her. "Den be happy, ma chere, cause I t'ink dat be de place up ahead."

Rogue leaned forward and had to supress a squeal of pure delight when she saw the house. "That's it!"

Scott smiled, glad to see Rogue happy. "Well, the driver has good timing. My legs are about to fall asleep."

Jean glared at Rogue in the rearview mirror, but the Southern girl didn't see it. When the taxi rolled to a stop, Rogue almost pushed Remy out of the door, she was in such a hurry. Remy stumbled out of the car, then turned to help Rogue out. She didn't need any help, she had jumped out as soon as he was out of the way. She didn't bother with the bags or anything else, but just took off towards the house at a run.

Irene walked out, a hint of a smile on her face. She held her arms open, and Rogue all but flew into them. They stood there hugging, even as Remy made his way up the steps with a few bags. As he got closer, he heard Rogue whispering something to Irene. When he stopped moving so he could hear better, he all but dropped the bags in shock.

"Ah'm home Irene...Ah'm home."


	11. Don't Say You Love Me

Drowning  
Chapter 11 of 12  
"Don't Say You Love Me"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: Yes, this IS the second to the last chapter. I've basically covered what I wanted to, and by the end of the next chapter, the course of the story will have been run. A sequel is possible if enough people ask for it. But I am working hard on my comic-verse Arc, and hope to have that rolling faster ASAP. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed, or just plain read. I do appreciate it. :) Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_I've seen this place a thousand times   
I've felt this all before   
And every time you call   
I've waited there as though you might not call at all_

I know this face I'm wearing now   
I've seen this in my face   
And though it feels so great   
I'm still afraid   
That you'll be leaving anytime

We've done this once then you closed the door   
Don't let me fall again for nothing more

Don't say you love me   
Unless forever   
Don't tell me you need me   
If you're not gonna stay   
Don't give me this feeling

**"Don't Say You Love Me" By: The Corrs**

Rogue laughed as she went flying off the rope and into the river. She surfaced a few seconds later with her eyes bright and her hair clinging to her face. She pushed it back as she glanced up on the banks where Scott and Jean sat, listening to the portable radio and chatting. They looked good together...they really did…even if Rogue was the last to admit it.

A splash a few feet away had her starting in surprise, and Rogue jumped back a good foot and a half. When Remy surfaced, laughing at her, Rogue used her strength to send a shower of water on him. Of course, the shower didn't really phase the Cajun...just made him laugh harder. Rogue glared at him, then laughed when he sent a spray of water over her. She had to admit that the feel of the water showering down like that was nice. Not that she was really thinking about the water when she got a good look at Remy of course.

He had gone without a top for the afternoon of swimming, as most guys would. To say that he was nicely built was an understatement to be sure.  His red-brown hair was hanging around his face, dripping water onto his shoulders and chest while those red-on-black eyes bored into her green ones.  A grin formed on his face slowly as he watched her just stare at him.  Granted he was staring right back, but still…

Rogue smiled at him, and tilted her head to the side just a bit.  "See somethin' ya like sugah?"  Her smile let him know she was already sure of the answer, but that just made the game they were playing even more fun.

His usual cocky grin appeared as he shrugged. "Guess so, ma chere.  But mebbe la femme be seein' somet'ing she like too, eh?"

Rogue blushed slightly and shrugged. "Cain't really be blaming me for admirin' what you're so willin' t' show off now can ya?"

He laughed and took a step closer to her. "Guess not, but mebbe I jus' be admirin' too.  You t'ink o' dat?"

She rolled her eyes.  "You're always 'admirin' meh Cajun. So don't give meh that. Ah know bettah."

He did his absolutely adorable puppy face, and tilted his head.  "Awww, come on chere.  Why ya gonna do dat t' dis here Cajun, eh?"

She shrugged and smiled.  "Oh, Ah dunno.  Maybe its cause what Ah said was the truth.  Ah don' know why ya try t' deny it.  You know Ah've got your 'act' down by now."

He sighed and gave up.  "Alright, alright.  Ya got me Roguey."  He grinned again.  "But now it be my turn to get you…"

The water fight that ensued was epic in scale.

* * *

_I'll only believe it   
Make it real or take it all away _

I've caught myself smiling alone   
Just thinking of your voice   
And dreaming of your touch   
Is all too much   
You know I don't have any choice

Don't say you love me   
Unless forever   
Don't tell me you need me   
If you're not gonna stay   
Don't give me this feeling

We've done this once and then you closed the door   
Don't let me fall again for nothing more

Don't say you love me   
Unless forever   
Don't tell me you need me   
If you're not gonna stay   
Don't give me this feeling

Don't tell me you need me   
If you're not gonna stay   
Don't give me this feeling   
I'll only believe it   
Make it real or take it all away   
Take it all away

**"Don't Say You Love Me" By: The Corrs**

Rogue leaned back against the tree trunk as she watched the sun set over the Mississippi River. As much as she had enjoyed the joking with Remy earlier, she needed this time alone as well. So many thoughts were running through her head...Thoughts of home and her other home. She still couldn't decide if the mansion was home, or if here was. Her heart was in both places. So how could she possibly decide? Irene had asked Rogue, right in front of the others, if she was going to say with her again.

God if that hadn't caused a riot. Scott had knocked over his chair when he had stood, stating plainly that Irene shouldn't ask something like that. The mansion was Rogue's home, and where she needed to be. Jean had sat there silently, but Rogue was sure that Jean wouldn't feel much pain if Rogue decided to stay behind. Remy had sat in silence as well, but his cause was not as readily apparent.

Rogue's musing stopped when she spotted a shadow closing in on her. Since her seventh sense hadn't kicked in, it wasn't someone who had an evil intent, that much was clear. Shading her eyes against the lowering sun, Rogue squinted to make out the figure of the person. It was a male, probably around her age or so. When he came into better light, Rogue gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth.

It was Cody of all people...that same sweet boy she had absorbed when her powers first kicked in. God, why did it have to be him? She had hoped to keep from seeing anyone from town if she could help it, unsure of how they felt about her. With the mutant riots taking place all over Bayville and the area up there, she could only imagine.

When his blue eyes spotted her, he smiled broadly and quickened his pace, waving to her. Rogue couldn't keep her own eyes from going a bit wide. He wasn't angry with her? Even after all she had done? Unimaginable. He stopped a few feet away, assessing her appearence quickly. She must have past muster or something, because he plopped down next to her on the ground.

"You use t' come heah a lot didn't ya?"

Rogue nodded slowly.

He tilted his head. "Somethin' wrong?"

Rogue gulped and glanced up at him. "Ah guess Ah'm jus' a lil' shocked is all. Ah mean... well...ya know what Ah am, ya know what Ah've done, but ya don' seem angry."

He laughed, then shook his head at her. "Now why would Ah be mad over somethin' you couldn't even control, huh? 'Sides, 'corrdin' t' everyone else, ya seemed pretty shocked when it happened. They guessed ya didn't even know ya were a mutant before then. They right?"

Rogue nodded slowly again. "Yeah...they're raght. An' you're raght 'bout meh not bein' able t' control it."

He frowned. "Even now?"

Rogue sighed. "Nobody seems t' know how t' turn mah powah off...least of all meh. It is a bit bettah, 'cause Ah know now that mah powah doesn't affect plants or animals and what not...just humans an' mutants. But that ain't really much of a consulation ya know?"

It was his turn to nod. "It'd be pretty bad if'n ya couldn't even touch anything Ah imagine. But then again, Ah don't have your powers. Ah ain't even a mutant."

Rogue tilted her head. "Is anybody 'round heah 'fraid o' mutants?"

He laughed. "Plenty of people. Some of 'em learned t' deal with it, others didn't." He paused. "Then again, we ain't really th' rednecks some people think we are. We do have schools an' stuff here in th' South after all."

Rogue smiled. "Yeah...that we do."

He looked at her curiously. "Ya back here for good or somethin'?"

Rogue sighed heavily and looked away. "Ah dunno. Ah'm livin' at an institute in New York... and there's nahce people there, really. Its just...Heah was always home. An' Ah'd be lyin' if Ah said Ah didn' miss Irene."

He nodded in understanding, then put his hand over her gloved one. "Where do ya really wanna be? Where's your heart, Rogue?"

Rogue met his eyes. "Ah don't know."


	12. Angel

Drowning  
Chapter 12 of 12  
"Angel"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: This is the final chapter! Let me know if you want a sequel, or just want me to write more Evo period. Thanks again to the readers and reviewers of this story. And a special thank you to Randi for her help during the course of this being written.

* * *

_ Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it OK  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day_

I need some distraction or a beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent revelrie  
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here

**"Angel" By: Sarah McLachlan**

When Rogue stirred the morning they were supposed to leave, she realized all was a little too quiet in the house. Her eyes cracked open, and she peered at the alarm clock, wondering if maybe she had woken up early. When she realized the fact that the red numbers on the clock said 11:52 AM, she all but flew out of bed and down the hallway. She called to Irene, and found the older woman sitting at the kitchen table.

"They're gone already child. They left for the airport around half an hour ago."

Rogue fell to her knees, tears threatening to fall. "They left without sayin' goodbye?"

Irene stood and walked to Rogue, then put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "They thought it best, dear. I told them to wake you, but they refused to listen to this blind woman."

Rogue felt the tears sliding down her cheeks as she stood and let Irene's arms envelope her. "Why?" That single word was barely choked out before there was a knock at the door. Rogue turned to snap at whoever it was, but stopped when Irene touched her arm.

"Its your old friend, Cody. Go, Rogue, speak to him for a while."

Rogue wiped away the tears quickly and headed to the door, wondering what on earth could have brought Cody to Irene's. When she opened the door, he smiled broadly. "Ya decided t' stay, huh Rogue?"

Rogue shook her head. "Mah friends left without meh." She bit at her lip. "Think ya could give meh a ride t' th' airport?"

Cody sighed, then nodded. "It'd be mah pleasure."

Rogue smiled, and in a rare gesture, kissed her fingertips then pressed her fingertips to his lips. "Ah'll owe ya one Cody."

He smiled right back at her. "Yeah. Yeah, ya will."

Rogue motioned for him to come in. When she saw Irene behind her, she pointed to the older woman. "That's mah...uh...oh heck, that's Irene."

Irene smiled and held out her hand to Cody. "A pleasure to meet you Cody. I believe Rogue mentioned you to me once or twice."

Cody nodded. "Rogue and I had a talk last night, and she told me a bit about you as well." He bent and kissed Irene's hand in the way of the old Southern gentleman, earning him a smile from the precog.

"Go and pack Rogue. The plane will leave without you if you do not hurry."

Rogue smiled and hugged Irene quickly. "Ah'm gonna miss you."

Irene hugged Rogue back tightly. "I know dear. I know."

* * *

_ So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack_

It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of the Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent revelrie  
In the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here  
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here

**"Angel" By: Sarah McLachlan**

Rogue cursed under her breath as she heard the announcement for the final boarding call for the flight she was supposed to be on. Lifting up her bags a little higher, she dashed towards the gate, and called out to the woman who was about to close the door to the walkway. "Wait! Wait! Ah'm supposed t' be on that plane!"

The woman spun and looked at Rogue in surprise as the girl stopped near the door to catch her breath. "Are you Rogue, miss?"

Rogue nodded and handed her ticket to the agent. "Yeah. Mah ride showed up late t' pick meh up. Ah was scared Ah wouldn't make it."

The agent smiled. "Then I guess you're meant to be on this plane. Its actually a few minutes late for departure."

Rogue glanced at a nearby clock and realized it was in fact late. She turned and smiled at the woman. "Yeah...Ah guess Ah am."

Rogue hurried down the walkway towards the plane, idly wondering if her seat would be anywhere near her friends. The stewardess smiled at her as she stepped onto the plane, and pointed in the direction of the seats. "If you could take your seat, we're about ready to push away from the gate, miss."

Rogue nodded. "Ah know." Rogue turned, and glanced down the rows of seats as she walked forward, looking for seat 22. Sighing, she made her way further and further back, seeing no sign of her friends.

That is, until a Cajun voice piped up. "Lookin' for row 22, _chere_."

Rogue's eyes darted to a few isles up and smiled when she saw the familiar red-brown hair hanging over the equally familiar chisled features. "Yeah...as a mattah o' fact, Ah am." Rogue slid her back under the seat, then sat down and turned to face her seat mate. "Ah'm Rogue by th' way."

The Cajun's lips quirked as he slid his sunglasses down to reveal his red-on-black eyes. He took her hand in his and gave his trademark devil-may-care grin. "An' I, ma chere, am Remy. Remy LeBeau. But you c'n call me Gambit if ya prefer."

Rogue's smile broadened. "How about Ah jus' call you Cajun?"

He nodded and smiled. "Dat be jus' fine, ma couer. Jus' fine."


End file.
